<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Love and Flowers by daydreaming_everyday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216451">All Love and Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_everyday/pseuds/daydreaming_everyday'>daydreaming_everyday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Treebros, flower shop au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_everyday/pseuds/daydreaming_everyday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Evan is working his shift at the flower shop, he sees a cute guy walk in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Love and Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/gifts">MysteriousMidnight</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m a sucker for flower shop AUs. I also wrote this for @MysteriousMidnight. She has been extremely kind to me on Tumblr, and she said she was feeling down, so I quickly whipped this oneshot up for her! Please enjoy this, and I hope you feel better! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan blew his nose, which was scratchy from all of the cheap tissues he used. The pollen in the store really did strike up his allergies. Evan thought working in a flower shop would be fun, since he enjoyed nature, but it was really just a pain. Evan made a mental note to pick up some allergy pills once he was done with his shift. </p><p>Evan heard the doorbell ring as two customers walked in. </p><p>“H-hello,” Evan stuttered, “welcome to Floral Bloom: Gifts and Flowers. Is there a-anything you two are looking for?”</p><p>A lady smiled at him, “We’re just looking! Thank you though!” </p><p>The lady began looking around the store. A tall figure stood behind her. </p><p>“Hmmm… do you think the Harrison’s would like these flowers?” The lady pointed to an arrangement of light blue flowers. The tall figure shrugged. </p><p>“I guess.” </p><p>The lady frowned, “Work with me here Connor.” </p><p>Connor, the figure's name, shrugged once more. The lady sighed as he continued looking around the shop. </p><p>Evan’s eyes were stuck onto Connor. He found Connor... incredibly handsome. He followed who Evan guessed his mom across the store, his hands stuck on his pockets, with a solem, yet calm expression on his face. His long, messy hair brushed against his face as he walked around the store. </p><p>Evan turns away when he realizes he had been staring too long, and Connor was giving him a confused look. Evan feels his face become warm with embarrassment. </p><p>Evan had an urge to talk to him. Even if it was to just say hello. His anxiety was holding him back though. That’s when he got the idea.</p><p>Evan looked around the store to see what was near him. His eyes found a single milky white carnation. He quickly grabbed it. He found some thick, colorful paper. Evan began to write out his note.</p><p> “Dear Connor,</p><p>Well I think that’s your name. The lady you’re with called you Connor, so I’m assuming that’s your name.” </p><p>Evan cringed at his rambling, but he was rushing to get the note done. He continued writing.</p><p>“I think… you are pretty handsome. You probably aren’t gay, and that’s completely okay! I would love to start talking to you. Only if you want to at least!” </p><p>Evan sighed, frustrated. Connor was probably going to find him annoying.</p><p>“Anyways… I just wanted to pay you the compliment and here’s a free flower. I’ll put my number below if you want to talk.</p><p>- Sincerely, Evan (the flower shop worker)“</p><p>Evan wrote down his number as the lady and Connor came by to the counter. </p><p>“D-did you guys find everything you needed?” Evan asked, anxiety sitting in his stomach. Part of him was screaming at him to not give Connor the note </p><p>“Yup!” The lady set down a bouquet of lemon yellow daffodils. </p><p>Evan quickly rang the lady up. The cost was fifteen dollars. As the lady looked through her purse for her card, Evan impulsively slid the note and carnation to Connor. Connor’s eyes widened in surprise as he accepted it. As he read through the note, Evan quickly finished helping the lady check out. He could feel a panic attack coming up.</p><p>“T-thank y-you. Have a n-nice day,” Evan quickly dismissed them. </p><p>As they walked away, Evan’s heart raced. Did he seriously just do that? Give an attractive person a flower? Evan felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. Just as Evan began to regret his action, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket, believing it was his mom or Jared, but it was an unknown number. He opened it.</p><p>“Hey, it’s Connor. Thank you for the note and flower. It… meant a lot actually. You seem like a nice guy. I would love to start taking too (also, lucky for you, I’m gay). You are also cute yourself. Thanks again!“</p><p>Evan’s eyes scanned over the text for minutes. He thought he was going to cry. Instead, a smile curled on his lips. He typed a response back. </p><p>“Thank you. So… tell me a little about yourself Connor :)“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>